


Through the Walls

by bmo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/bmo
Summary: Horuss, Rufioh, and Cronus all live together, but Horuss and Rufioh are always bothering Cronus with their frequent noisy sex. If Cronus could have his way, he'd have both guys on him at once instead. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to get his way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mouthword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthword/gifts).



How annoying, Cronus actually had to do his job today. Some teenager tried to steal a hoodie from Hot Topic, and he just happened to be “patrolling” (more like mozying) near the store and had to actually apprehend the kid just because people were watching, and the cashier was shouting at him to get him. It was a short chase, an easy catch, the teen gave up almost as soon as he figured out he’d been found out. But still, it was a pain in the ass, and he had to fill out paperwork and even made the kid call his mom to tell her what he’d done. It was his least favorite part of the job. Sure, he liked acting like he had power and absolutely loved using that tiny glimmer of power to force his way into flirtatious conversations with any hot gal or guy that gave him a second glance. But days when he actually had to do anything real, anything that got anyone in trouble, he hated. It meant less time slacking off and less time flirting. He’d rather just let shoplifters get away with it, and frequently did if he thought they were cute and nobody else was paying attention.

When he was finally done for the day, he already had his evening planned out. Get chinese takeout from the food court, go home, have a few stiff drinks to deal with his oh so stressful day, and just chill on the couch watching some movies. This all went pretty well, he cracked open his takeout container, poured himself a five shot rum with some coke, and sat down in front of the TV and found something on Netflix to watch. All according to plan, for about 5 whole minutes, when suddenly he heard a series of loud thumps.

“What the fuck?” Cronus wondered out loud to himself, only to get loud moan as a response.

“Oh that the fuck. Again.” He chugged his rum and coke and turned up the volume on the TV, but failed to drown out the ever so frequent noises of his fucking roommates. His literal fucking roommates. Cronus could swear Rufioh and Horuss fucked every single day, without the slightest regard for their poor, single roommate. Poor, single, jealous roommate.

_How the hell did they even start dating? Was there even dating or was it just always fucking? And why weren’t either of them receptive to my flirting? It’s super clear they love hot dudes!_

Cronus was stewing in his envy and got up to pour himself a second drink. This time he went straight for the tequila and poured it in his favorite mug with John Travolta’s face plastered on it. He was not only frustrated with his so called rough day at work, but also so incredibly frustrated with the sounds of his roommates that his plans changed from getting a little drunk to just getting smashed. He didn’t even bother cutting up a lime as a chaser, he just got the little green lime shaped bottle of totally real lime juice and grabbed a shaker of salt. He swallowed a mouthful of tequila, then sprinkled salt and squeezed lime juice directly into his mouth, which he repeated until the mug was empty.

His face was hot, his body was warm and relaxed, and he slumped down into the couch once again. The TV was blaring so loudly that he decided to turn it down, briefly forgetting why he had turned it up so loud in the first place. Of course, as as soon as it was down to a respectable level, the moans, thumps and groans from the closed bedroom door became blaringly obvious again.

This time he didn’t even bother turning the volume back up, and he just listened to the racket they were making.

_There’s no way they don’t know I’m home, I come home the same time every damn day. Plus I wasn’t not noisy. Clearly they want me to hear them fucking. They always act like they didn’t know I was home whenever they come out of that room, but it’s almost like they wait for me to get home before they even start. Maybe they’re exhibitionists._

Yes, according to Cronus’s drunk brain, it was all part of some ploy of Rufioh and Horuss to force him to listen to them fuck on a nightly basis. And maybe drunk Cronus was right. They knew his schedule, it was consistent and also posted on the fridge. They could choose any time he wasn’t home, but it never seemed like they did. Or maybe they just were at it constantly whether or not Cronus was home.

With those thoughts, Cronus turned the movie he was watching off, and listened to the torturous music coming from behind the walls. Was that an “Oh fudge!” he heard from Horuss? Figures that this Christian book store employee wouldn’t swear even while having sex. Rufioh was definitely begging for it harder, so Cronus started to develop a clear image of Rufioh bottoming for Horuss in his head.

And that’s when Cronus caught onto a different groan, it was his own. Without thinking about it, he’d started rubbing himself through his uniform pants. And without a second thought about whether or not he should be doing that to sounds of his roommates, he fumbled around with his belt buckle until it was undone, then quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his boxer briefs down enough to free his dick. It was already fully hard, and without hesitation Cronus started beating off.

_If they’re gonna be exhibitionists I might as well be too._

First he imagined what was happening with the sounds he was provided. Rufioh was probably bent over a few pillows, ass up in the air, fumbling around with his own dick while Horuss rammed him from behind. Horuss’s muscles would be glistening with sweat as he tried to keep up with demands from his twink of a boyfriend to go harder.

Then out of nowhere, he imagined himself in Rufioh’s place, being stretched out by Horuss’s sizeable cock for the first time ever. But that just wasn’t enough. No, he was laying on top of Rufioh, with Rufioh’s hands grasping their leaking cocks together, while the pounding from Horuss helped them frot against one another.

Cronus was pounding his cock, stuck in his imagination, so much so that he didn’t hear the sounds from his roommate’s room stop. His own gasps and moans were in his ears, and after a few minutes of bucking up into his own hand, he groaned out Rufioh’s and Horuss’s names, stroking his cock a few more times until he was cumming on his own uniform shirt.

After a few moments, he caught his breath, looked down, and said “Oh shit,” simultaneously with another voice behind him. His head snapped around, and standing by the door behind him were both his roommates, donned in robes, staring at him in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he could pry his eyes away from the other two, Cronus pulled his underwear and pants up in a flash, grabbed some napkins from his takeout bag and started wiping the cum off of himself. After he was clean enough, he threw the napkins and uneaten food in the bag and got up to throw it in the trash. 

“What the hay are you doing?” Horuss finally asked. 

_ He can’t even say heck what the fuck? _

“I’m cleaning up, what the fuck does it look like I’m doing?” Cronus’s voice didn’t falter at all, he was in full out denial about what they just walked in on. Just needed to clean up and lock himself in his room and this would all be fine. 

“You know what he meant, man. Jacking it on the couch? Come on we all sit there.” Rufioh complained. 

Had they only noticed his aftermath? Did they not hear him groan their names? Cause that’s what he thought he’d get in more trouble for, not just wanking on the couch. 

“Oh and you’ll have me believe that you two have never once fucked on the couch?” Cronus knew there was at the very least a couch blowjob, because he walked in on it happening one night when he went to go to the bathroom. But by the time he’d finished and went back to his room, Horuss was sitting upright again, so there was just a slight chance he was mistaken. 

Neither of the couple said anything in response. Horuss looked away to avoid eye contact, and Rufioh gave a nervous chuckle. 

“I knew it!” Cronus slam dunked his food into the trash. 

“You two are like a pair of rabbits. A pair of loud, inconsiderate… exhibitionist rabbits!” His face was flushed, both from his irritation and the alcohol. 

“Oh you’re one to talk, Mr. Pleases Himself in the Common Area, ejaculating after groaning our names.” Horuss said in such a matter of fact manner. 

The red drained right out of Cronus’s face. So they heard that. Fuck. But wait a minute, that was well before Rufioh even said “Oh shit.” 

“Oh yeah? Well how long were you two even watching me? In complete silence I might add.” Cronus was pointing a finger at them, demanding answers. Again, Horuss looked away, and Cronus could see the red rising in his cheeks. 

“I dunno, it felt like maybe two minutes I guess?” Rufioh finally piped in when Horuss refused to talk. 

“Two MINUTES?! Oh so you’re a bunch of voyeurs now too? What the hell is wrong with you?”

No answer. 

Cronus entered his bedroom and slammed the door shut before shouting out “Just leave me the fuck alone!” 

He flopped into his bed and screamed into his pillow for a moment, before he had a little flashback to his teenage years. What a deja vu, he definitely had slammed his door shouting at his parents to leave him alone and screamed into his pillow over, well, he couldn’t even remember at this point. The thought had got him to calm down a tiny bit, enough for him to realize he really shouldn’t be in bed with his dirty uniform. He got up, stripped down, and threw the uniform in his hamper, then lay in bed staring at the ceiling for a long while. 

_ How dare they watch me like that.  _

How dare he listen like he did. 

_ I live with a bunch of nasty perverts.  _

Of course, Cronus was nearly equally as perverse, he just hadn’t had the chance to practice it much until tonight. At the moment he was so mad at Rufioh and Horuss that he couldn’t even think that he’d done anything wrong himself. 

It wasn’t long until he heard the shower running, and he waited for what was usually the inevitable groaning from Rufioh as he usually got a blowjob from Horuss, even after they’d gone at it for a while beforehand. God, he knew which moans belonged to each one. And without fail, within a minute after the water started, he heard Rufioh’s signature groaning. Even after Cronus yelling at them, they still had it in them to fool around. 

_ This ain’t fucking fair. They watch me jack off then they get it on yet again. Don’t even have the decency to ask me to join. I live with a bunch of nasty perverts.  _

He thought that last thought over and over before he drifted off to sleep, dick half hard from listening to Rufioh in the shower.

Moments later, Cronus was in that shower, with Horuss’s mouth wrapped around his dick, sucking hard and his tongue doing wonders. He felt a hard cock sliding between his buttcheeks, looked back, and saw Rufioh behind him. Moments later he felt the tip of that cock pushing against his asshole, and he relaxed, letting Rufioh push in in one fluid motion. Despite knowing that water does not make a good anal lubricant, Cronus felt no pain, only pleasure, as one roommate slowly fucked his ass and the other was deepthroating his cock. All he could think was “Fucking finally,” as he felt he deserved this payback after all they’d put him through. He grabbed Horuss’s hair and forcefully bobbed his head on his dick, feeling himself slide into his throat over and over again. Horuss didn’t seem to mind, in fact he was pounding his own dick with his fist and moaning around Cronus. The fucking from behind picked up, and soon it outpaced Horuss’s mouth. He gasped out his roommates names, felt his whole body warming up, and all together the three of them came. 

Only a few seconds passed until Cronus woke up in his room, light still on, hand wrapped around his hard cock with cum splattered all over his stomach, dripping down his fist. 

“Fuck.” He said to himself softly. He knew it was too good to be true. Not slipping in the shower and the lack of pain without using lube should have clued him into it being a dream. There’s no way it would have been that easy in real life. 

But the dream did solidify his needs from his imagination wank from earlier. Cronus needed to convince the couple to let him in on a threesome with them. He was already the center of their attention when they watched him in the living room, maybe they wouldn’t be so hard to convince. Maybe that’s what they’ve been aiming for this entire time and have been waiting for him to just ask.

After wiping his cum off with a few tissues, Cronus turned his light off and went back to bed, trying to think of ways to bring it up tomorrow after work. Fuck, he was going to be thinking about it all day. He wished for a typical slack off day before falling asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, there was no sign of either Rufioh or Horuss. Both were probably still in bed by the time Cronus was getting ready for work. It was kind of a relief. Honestly he didn’t want to deal with them before leaving for the day, he wanted his plan to start in the evening. There was a bit of movement noise from Rufioh’s room, but almost as soon as Cronus heard it, he was out the door. 

That day at work was thankfully uneventful. Cronus kept to himself, didn’t even bother flirting with mall patrons, which his coworkers actually teased him about in the lunchroom. They knew his routine, and some of them were similar slackers. There were a few hard-asses though, like Terezi Pyrope. Despite being blind, she could always figure out when someone was trying to shoplift, and she always caught her perp. It’d make sense to Cronus if she used a seeing eye dog, but she had her cane and her other senses, and that was enough apparently. 

During his downtime and mozying along the mall, Cronus had to keep himself distracted from thoughts of his roommates, lest he get an obvious boner. He counted tiles, tried out free samples at the food court, and actually did some of his job for once by getting some rambunctious teens to stop running around and being a danger to those around them. It gave him a little bit of a power boosted ego, and he was running on that itsy bitsy high when he clocked out. He could get people to listen to him and do what he wanted, so he definitely could convince his roommates to fuck him. 

When he got home, he saw a rare sight. Rufioh and Horuss were clothed, on the couch, watching Netflix together. Usually when he got home they were already in the midst of fucking. Maybe for once they decided to keep it in their pants, maybe they felt guilty from the night before. The confidence Cronus felt earlier from telling off those kids had disappeared. He tried to greet his roommates, and the first “hey” he uttered barely came out as a whisper, so he had to force out another, and that one was far too loud. 

Rufioh greeted him back with a lazy hey, and Horuss just waved, neither of them taking their eyes off their show. Cronus was far too nervous to bring up last night or his ideas yet, so he started cooking dinner. Maybe they was why they kept him around, he’d cook for all three of them, usually something good, that was, on nights he didn’t get takeout from work. He pulled some salmon and vegetables out of the fridge, prepared them, and wrapped them in parchment paper with a balsamic reduction he had previously made, some herbs, and a bit of oil. It was simple, but seafood and veggies were usually a hit with all of them. When he got around to baking it, Cronus realized he didn’t want to go sit with the other two out in the living room, lest they start talking about everything that happened, so he waited silently, messing around on his phone in the kitchen. 

Once it was done and plated, he couldn’t avoid the others for much longer, so he stuck his head out of the kitchen. 

“Um. Dinner’s ready guys.” 

Rufioh hit pause, and he and Horuss made their way to the kitchen table. Neither made eye contact with Cronus, but both thanked him for the meal. It was the most awkward meal they ever shared together. Not a single one of them spoke, none of them looked at one another, and when they were done, everyone seemed afraid to be the first to get up and leave. 

Cronus couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fellas, we need to talk.” He broke the silence. 

“I suppose we do.” Horuss begrudgingly agreed. 

“Do we really?” Rufioh piped in. 

“Of horse we do!” Horuss replied, giving Rufioh a look. How could he be making his lame horse puns at a time like this? 

“Fine, but let’s go chill somewhere more comfy. I feel like this might take a while.” Rufioh finally agreed to get this talk started and headed for the couch.

Cronus was getting more worried. The two of them had obviously had a discussion before. But he followed, and sat on the squishy armchair. He fidgeted around until the other two were settled. For a few moments, nobody said anything. Well, Cronus was the one that said they needed to talk, so he might as well start. 

“Look, we all did some things that were unsavory.” He started. 

“I disagree, but continue.” Horuss chimed in. Was he trying to suppress a smile? 

“What? Really? Well, never mind that for now.” Cronus continued. “I feel like I’ve been woefully wronged in this scenario, at the very least. I mean, two minutes, really? Not a single peep?” 

Rufioh wasn’t looking him in the eye, and Horuss just gave a shrugging gesture. Great. 

“You really don’t have anything to say for yourselves?” 

“Dude, do you really have any place to judge us? I mean, you were clearly wanking to the two of us going at it.” Rufioh finally spoke. 

Cronus’s face went pale. Rufioh wasn’t wrong, that’s exactly what he was doing, but Cronus had hoped that they wouldn’t turn it around on him. 

“Well, honestly, what in the hell do you expect? I don’t get a moment of silence with you two fucking day in and day out!” Cronus was going to try with all his might to keep this argument in his favor. Was it really an argument? He was the only one raising his voice. 

Horuss looked like he was going to say something in response, he even opened his mouth, but then he closed it again and just looked disappointed in himself, so Cronus continued. 

“You’re so lucky we live in a house and not an apartment or something, cause you would have gotten us kicked out so long ago. Seriously, it’s like you two are doing it on purpose. Waiting for me to come home right before you start getting noisy. Was I right? Are you two a bunch of exhibitionists?” 

“I can understand why you would come to that conclusion. But I couldn’t imagine making the fuss we do anywhere else but here.” Horuss replied. 

“Horuss, he ain’t entirely wrong.” Rufioh added. 

“So you intentionally have me hearing you two fuck, huh? You know how much torture that is for a single guy? Huh?” Cronus was on the edge of his seat, if the answer was yes, then maybe he might just be able to ask for what he really wanted. 

“Yeah, man, it’s kinda just what we do.” Rufioh responded. 

“But why in the hell are you torturing me like that?” Were the two of them just sadistic? 

Rufioh shrugged, and Horuss averted his eyes. This interrogation was getting him nowhere. It was now or never, Cronus thought. 

“Fine, is it cause you just like knowing I’m suffering? Or do you just like imagining, and finally last night seeing, me relieving myself to the thought of you?” 

There was a moment of silence, but Horuss finally said something. 

“Yes. I mane, we dun’t like thinking of you suffering, but we snort of made ourselves a bit obvious last night, didn’t we? If we had any objections to your actions, we would have stopped you at any moment.” 

Rufioh’s face was so red. He didn’t want Horuss to admit that. But there it was out in the open. 

“Fine, then I think you two owe me for all the suffering you put me through.” Cronus gulped and took a deep breath. “I think you ought to, er, let me in on your activities.” 

Rufioh snorted, much to Cronus’s humiliation. He didn’t expect to be laughed at just for asking. 

“Activities? Babe, we’re not doing arts and crafts.” Rufioh chuckled. 

“Activities, really.” Oh, that was it. At least he was only laughing at his word choices. 

“Fine. Lemme in on your fucking then. You happy now? Is that a good enough choice of words?” Cronus was red in the face again.

Rufioh looked to Horuss, and they both nodded. Oh they had definitely talked about this before. They could have even asked Cronus himself but they wanted to have him ask them. Partly to watch him suffer a little, but also they just didn’t want to push it if it wasn’t exactly something he wanted. 

“We’d be mare than happy to oblige.” Horuss said. 

Cronus’s heart was pounding so hard it was hard to hear. He was almost in shock that this had worked. 

“Wait really?” Why was he asking? What if they changed their mind right then? 

“Yeah, doll, we just wanted to hear you ask it.” Rufioh said. 

“So you really did want me hearing? You perves.” Cronus grinned. Both his roommates nodded. He fucking knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

God, Cronus really hoped they meant they’d be happy to oblige right away. His leg was bouncing in anticipation. Were they doing this, were they going to make this happen? 

“So like, right now, yeah?” He felt so awkward, even though he got the answer he wanted. It’d been so long since he even got laid, and never had he ever had a threesome before. 

“I’m game.” Rufioh said before looking over at Horuss. 

“I dun’t see aneigh reason to wait, harnesstly.” You know what, Cronus took back the thought he had earlier about the horse puns being lame. They were endearing. 

“Where should we…?” Cronus started to ask. 

“My room.” Horuss immediately responded. That’s where he and Rufioh most often fucked, so it made sense. He stood up and walked over to Cronus, holding a hand out to help him up, which Cronus took. Rufioh opened the bedroom door and gestured for the others to enter. 

He’d never been in Horuss’s room before, only had a few passing glances the few times the door was open. On the walls hung several pictures of buff, nearly naked men. There was one painting of naked muscular men with horse heads over his bed. One painting that was out of place that had a white pony holding a knife in its mouth. Everything in the room was neatly in place, even the bed was made. 

Horuss led Cronus by the hand to the king sized bed. Pretty useful size for three of them. Cronus wondered if Horuss bought it with that in mind. He sat down, the mattress was comfy yet firm. On either side of him sat Rufioh and Horuss, each with an arm draped around his shoulders. He felt like a piece of meat that they were about to devour. 

Both Rufioh and Horuss started kissing him, on the cheeks and along his neck, and Cronus’s tension was finally fading away. He just melted into their arms, and the three of them ended up laying down together. While Rufioh was suckling on his neck, he turned and caught Horuss’s lips with his own, and that was enough to ignite his passion. He no longer felt hesitant or awkward, he felt like a dude that was getting what he deserved. 

Cronus laced his fingers in Horuss’s hair and gave him deep hard kisses, and soon felt the mouth on his neck leave. 

“You know he likes when you bite him.” He heard Rufioh whisper in his ear. Without hesitation, Cronus nipped down on Horuss’s lower lip, who gave an appreciative groan. 

“He likes it even better on his neck.” Cronus didn’t need telling twice. He pryed his lips away from Horuss’s and it almost looked like he was attacking his neck. After suckling on it for a few moments, he sunk his teeth in and received a lovely moan. His dick was already so hard, but that made it throb. 

Of course Cronus wasn’t the only one that was hard. He felt Rufioh’s dick grind against his ass as he stopped with the tidbits and returned to suckling on Cronus’s neck. Cronus himself was grinding against Horuss’s leg, and eventually he got fed up being in the confines of his clothes, of all of them still being dressed at all. He pulled himself away from Horuss and started undoing all his buttons and buckles from his uniform. As he was undressing, he noticed the other two staring, and being the impatient brat that he was, he barked at them. 

“You two, clothes off!” Eyebrows were raised at him, but his roommates didn’t hesitate. They slipped out of their clothes faster than Cronus could, and then gave him a helping hand by tugging his pants and underwear down. As soon as the three of them were undressed, Rufioh looked at Horuss and the two of them nodded before scrambling down on the bed to get their faces close to Cronus’s crotch. 

“You two really had this all planned out, didn’t you?” Cronus asked them. 

“We neigh hoof discussed it from time to time.” Horuss grinned up at Cronus. 

“Babe, we’ve been talking about it for months.” Rufioh replied before licking his lips. 

_ I could have been getting laid between the two of them for months if they just fucking said something to me! _ Cronus thought, a little miffed he’d been missing out for so long, all because they wanted to play games with his head. 

“Well, hurry it up then, if you’ve been waiting so damn long.” He waggled his cock in their faces before they finally put their mouths on it. They started by covering it in kisses followed by incredibly sloppy licking all over. If that wasn’t good enough, they both took turns sucking it deep in their mouths. While it felt amazing from both of them, Cronus had to admit that Horuss had more of a talent for sucking cock than Rufioh, and the next time Horuss took his turn, Cronus held his head there and bucked up into his face. Horuss moaned around his cock and Rufioh gave a chuckle. 

“He really loves being facefucked. I don’t think the dude even has a gag reflex. Have at it, doll.” Rufioh was stroking himself, watching his boyfriend’s mouth being used. Cronus gladly accepted the tip. He laced his fingers in Horuss’s long hair and forcefully bobbed his head on his cock, pushing himself deeply each time. 

Cronus started moaning as he felt himself reach Horuss’s throat over and over again. Man, Rufioh must have felt like the luckiest guy in the world to find a boyfriend without a gag reflex. Cronus looked over to Rufioh, feeling bad that he wasn’t included, only to find him pouring lube on his fingers before he started fingering his own ass while watching them. The sight made him giddy, cause he assumed that meant he got to fuck Rufioh next.  The distraction caused him to ease up a bit on Horuss, who was looking up at Cronus pleadingly. 

“Cro, look at the poor guy, he just wants a solid mouth pounding.” Rufioh said and then chuckled. Cronus looked down at Horuss and felt a pang of pity for those begging eyes, and gave him exactly what he wanted. He got up on his knees, holding Horuss on his dick, before mercilessly pounding into his mouth. Horuss’s eyes rolled back into his head and he gave a long groan. He was fisting his own dick in time with Cronus’s movements in his mouth. Cronus watched and he was definitely impressed by how sizeable Horuss’s cock was. He wanted that in him as much as he wanted to fuck Rufioh. 

“You’re doing such a good job babe.” It seemed like Rufioh had prepped himself enough for later, as he was now tending to his facefucked boyfriend, stroking the back of his head. 

“You’re so wonderfully talented, and your mouth looks so good stretched around Cro here.” 

Horuss whined, and it felt lovely around Cronus’s cock. So not only did Horuss like getting facefucked, he loved praise too, huh?    
  
“Chief, yours is the best mouth that’s ever been on my dick.” Cronus said with a lot of labor in his voice. Horuss whined again. 

“In fact you’ve been so good I got a little treat for you.” His grip on Horuss’s hair got tighter and he pulled the boy flush against his pelvis, feeling his cock enter his tight throat. In that moment, he started moaning loudly while cum started pouring from his dick, down Horuss’s throat. 

Cronus felt something warm and wet splatter on his thighs, and after he pulled Horuss’s head off his dick, he looked down and saw cum dripping down Horuss’s cock. Gasping for breath, Horuss lay down and Rufioh was gently stroking his face, telling him how fantastic he was. 

“That was mare than a pleasure, Cronus, but I need to catch my breath, I hope you understand.” His voice sounded hoarse, and Cronus felt proud of himself. 

“No problem, chief.” He leaned down and gave Horuss a gentle kiss on the lips.   “You were so wonderful.” 

“Mind if I have a go at him, doll?” Rufioh asked Horuss, who nodded in response. 

“You don’t need a break do you, Cronus? Still hard as a rock.”    
“I’ll let you know when I need a break.” Truth was he could use a tiny break, but he was thinking with his dick. He lay down next to Horuss, bracing himself up a bit with his arms and beckoned Rufioh to come over. 

“You probably got enough energy for all three of us at the moment, so how bout you hop on up here.” And cheesily enough he pointed to his dick when he said that. 

“Just what I was thinking.” Rufioh grabbed the bottle of lube and crawled over to Cronus. He squirted some out onto his hand and started rubbing it on Cronus’s dick. After it was all lubed up, Rufioh climbed on top of Cronus and started rubbing his ass up against his slippery dick. Cronus figured if Rufioh was taking Horuss’s monster shlong every day, this would be super easy for him. 

And easy it was, Rufioh held guided Cronus’s lubed up dick into his ass with barely any effort, and quickly sunk down on its entire length. Cronus had a moment of disbelief. He was already balls deep in one of his roommates. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had sex, but it didn’t matter, he was having it now. 

Cronus gave a playful buck up into Rufioh, who responded by grinding down on Cronus. He rose up, almost off Cronus’s cock entirely, and slammed back down with a grin on his face. Cronus groaned, feeling that slick tightness around him. Rufioh did this a few more times, slowly, before he started to gather speed and a regular rhythm. Horuss had turned onto his side, watching the two of them, slowly rubbing his own cock. 

“So gosh darn beautifoal.” He said, stroking Rufioh’s leg with his free hand. His boyfriend blushed, and continued his bouncing on Cronus’s cock. Cronus thought the two of them were just adorable, and hoped they’d start being this affectionate toward him after this little rendezvous.

There was a heat building in Cronus, and he started bucking up into Rufioh, who gave a gasp every time he hit the right spot. Rufioh grabbed Horuss’s hand that was stroking his leg and wrapped it around his own dick, and now he was moaning like Cronus was used to hearing. He was mumbling “yes” and “just like that” and other various encouraging things as he rode Cronus’s dick and bucked up into Horuss’s hand. 

“Shit babe I’m close.” Horuss quickened his hand’s pace, and Cronus started bucking harder into Rufioh. A heat was rising in Cronus’s body and he knew he was getting there too. 

Moments later, Rufioh pressed hard down on Cronus’s cock, and Cronus could feel him clench up right before cum started spurting all over his stomach and chest, some of it even hitting his own face. A few more thrusts from Cronus, and he was spilling his seed inside Rufioh, groaning out his name as he did. Rufioh leaned back, gasping for breath, before almost falling forward on top of Cronus. He licked his own cum off of Cronus’s face before they both started kissing furiously. 

Cronus loved that Horuss watched the whole time, he loved that he was watching them kiss afterwards. He felt a hand touch his face, and when Rufioh pulled away, he realized it was Horuss who was stroking his face. As soon as there was space, Horuss leaned in to start kissing Cronus as well. It seemed neither boy wanted to be left out on this awesome Cronus action. 

Rufioh pulled himself off Cronus, who slid out with a slight popping sound. He watched his boyfriend make out with their friend for a moment before he grabbed Horuss by the hair and yanked hard. Cronus was shocked, but then watched the two of them lock lips for a few moments. After they’d gotten all their kisses out of their system, the tres horny boys lay down together, with Cronus in the middle. Cronus was just enjoying how the other two were gently stroking his body and he lay there peacefully with a grin on his face. 

“Yeah, it’s a good time for a break.” His dick needed a rest after cumming twice in a row. 

After a little bit, Horuss pulled a towel out of a drawer by the bed and started wiping down all the cum, which Cronus was grateful for, as it had quickly gone cold on his skin. 

The three of them cuddled for a while together, exchanging kisses between each of them. After about 15 minutes or so, Cronus started to notice that the other two’s petting of him had gotten a bit more energetic. Horuss was squeezing his thigh every so often, then lightly letting his hand graze against his dick, and Rufioh spent some time rubbing his nipples. 

“Surely this has been a long enough rest.” Horuss said, with a bit of impatience in his voice. Rufioh chuckled. 

“Babe give him as long as he needs.” 

Cronus noticed that Horuss was either still hard or hard again, and was now pressing himself against his leg. That was enough to spring life back into Cronus. If he was lucky that’d be inside him soon. 

“I’m ready to go whenever you need me.” Cronus said before planting a kiss on Horuss’s cheek. 

“Excellent. I hoof an idea of what I want to do, but Rufioh and I discussed before that what matters mare this first time is what you would like.” Cronus brightened up when Horuss said “this first time” because that meant there would be more times. Oh thank god. 

“Well, to be blunt about it, I wanna get pounded in the ass with that horsecock of yours.” Cronus grinned and squeezed his leg against the big old dong pressing up against it. 

“How did you know about my collection of silicone toys?” Horuss asked with a blush rising on his face. Cronus gave him a confused look. 

“What? No I meant your personal sizable dick attached to your own body. Wait you’ve got a horse cock dildo?” 

Rufioh laughed a bit then sighed. “He’s got several.” 

“Rufioh! Please dun’t. That’s… personal.” His face was so red, Cronus felt bad for him. 

“It’s okay, I don’t yuck any yums, you know? Wouldn’t mind seeing your collection sometime.” Cronus tried reassuring him. 

“Anyway, about that dick of yours, that needs to be in me like yesterday.” Cronus was being a little cocky. He very well knew that he’d need some serious prep first. 

“You, uh, ready to take him on already, huh?” Rufioh asked, knowingly. 

“Well, maybe in like five minutes I guess?” Cronus replied. 

Horuss fully understood what they were talking about, it wasn’t a surprise to him, and he expected to do a little work before he could land himself in that plump Ampora ass. He got the bottle of lube and squirted some on one hand. 

“We’ll take as much time as needed. I am not in enough of a rush to want to hurt you. Position yourself for me.” Horuss said. 

Cronus thought for a moment how he’d be most comfortable before grabbing a few pillows to place under his hips while he lay on his tummy. He wiggled his tush in front of Horuss, who without hesitation gave him a quick and firm spank with his dry hand. Cronus didn’t expect that, nor did he expect how it’d make his cock twitch. He’d have to ask for more of that later. 

Horuss was almost painfully slow at his work. First he lightly teased Cronus’s asshole, lubricating it outside, before slowly inserting a single finger. He was acting like Cronus was a complete stranger to assplay. 

“Chief you can go a bit quicker than that. I’ve had more than just a few fingers up there lately.” While Cronus didn’t own an arsenal of horse cock dildos, he did have one purple human dick dildo, about the size of his own, which he used fairly often. 

With that, Horuss stepped up his game and added a second finger and poured on more lube. Rufioh was watching and stroking himself hard again. Once Horuss got to a third finger, he moved over to kneel in front of Cronus, presenting his dick to Cronus’s face. 

“How about it doll?” Rufioh asked. Cronus responded without hesitation by licking the underside of his cock then popping it in his mouth. 

“Aw you’re such a good boy.” Rufioh said and then he patted Cronus’s head. Cronus tried his best, he knew he was no match for Horuss. He sucked Rufioh in as deep as he could, and right then, Horuss’s fingers pressed right against his prostate and he moaned deeply around the cock in his mouth. Soon after he felt a fourth finger enter, and he was feeling amply stretched out, but not filled enough. He pressed back against the fingers inside of him and Horuss took that as a sign that he was ready, and pulled out. 

Cronus whined around Rufioh’s cock, disappointed to lose the sensation, but soon was pacified by a well lubricated and large cock head pressing at his opening. He stopped sucking off Rufioh in order to concentrate and relax himself. After a few deep breaths, he felt Horuss finally push into him, and boy was he not as ready as he thought he was. That boy was thick. 

“Go slowly.” He said with a gasp as a little more pushed inside of him. 

“That was the plan.” Horuss said. He stopped every few seconds and waited for Cronus to relax a little bit more before he continued pushing inside. It seemed to take forever, but eventually his pelvis hit Cronus’s ass, and Cronus sighed in relief. 

“Just, stay there for a bit.” It was a lot to take in. Horuss was still, and Cronus got to thinking, this was almost like his wank fantasy from the night before. He pushed himself up with his arms and pulled the pillows out from under him. 

“Rufioh hows about you get under me?” Rufioh looked a little disappointed that he wasn’t gonna get sucked off, but could see where this was going. He finagled his way under Cronus and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“Russ, hand me that tube o lube.” Horuss handed it over to Rufioh, who palmed some and started stroking Cronus’s cock with it. 

“Figured you wanted to try this.” Rufioh said. Cronus was a little confused, he just wanted to rub dicks, but Rufioh was already aiming his cock at his own ass, and oh yes, this was a much better scenario. 

“Had something else in mind but this is better.” He entered Rufioh a second time that night. He was getting his own sloppy seconds. He relished that feeling along with being so filled up by Horuss. 

“Horuss, move.” Cronus instructed. 

“Oh thank goodness.” Horuss didn’t need telling twice, he pulled out and gently pushed himself back in. Cronus sounded almost like he was screaming, and Horuss froze yet again, afraid he was in pain. 

“No, keep going, it’s just, so good, please, don’t stop again.” He was overwhelmed by the sensation, but he needed more. Horuss started yet again, and slowly started pumping in and out of Cronus, which forced Cronus to slide in and out of Rufioh. It was so lovely and he barely had to do any work, he just let himself be rocked back and forth. 

Rufioh noticed Cronus was basically lazing around letting Horuss do all the work and he was having none of that. He grabbed one of Cronus’s hands and guided it toward his cock. Cronus snapped out of his daze and started to pump his hand up and down his friend’s dick. 

“Cro, babe, I know you got that big d in your ass, but you need to start fucking me harder.” Rufioh said while trying to push himself more forcefully against Cronus.

Cronus nodded, realizing that Rufioh was used to Horuss pounding him on a daily basis. He started rocking his hips himself, pushing harder into Rufioh when Horuss was pulling out. It took a bit to get into the right rhythm, but eventually he got it just right and the workload shifted from mostly Horuss to mostly himself. 

Rufioh started moaning louder underneath him, and Cronus picked up speed wanking him off, proud of himself for finally satisfying the guy. He started pounding harder into him, and in turn was sliding on Horuss’s dick harder. Horuss started kissing his neck, and that was enough to make his whole body start feeling warmer. He didn’t want to be the first to cum, so he concentrated on Rufioh, trying to get him off first, but within a few seconds it was too late. Cronus was screaming out to Rufioh, Horuss, and god, pressed deep into Rufioh, and spilled all his cum in him. After he cleared out of his orgasmic daze, he kept pounding into Rufioh, who moments later came all over his hand. Satisfied with his work, he leaned down and started kissing Rufioh, while Horuss continued relentlessly fucking him from behind. It took another minute or so, but soon Horuss let out a loud groan before filling Cronus up with his cum. 

Horuss was the first to pull out, and Cronus could feel the cum dripping out of him. Cronus followed suite and then lay down next to Rufioh on his back. Again Horuss grabbed the towel and started cleaning the three of them up, then snuggled up on Cronus’s other side. Rufioh lay on his side and cozied on up to Cronus. The three of them spent some time catching their breath for a while. Cronus looked down and noticed Rufioh and Horuss holding hands over top of his stomach. 

“You two are too damn cute, it’s sickening.” Cronus said with a smile on his face.

Horuss and Rufioh looked at each other grinning before they both gave Cronus a big kiss on either cheek. They stopped holding hands and each grabbed one of Cronus’s. 

“Didn’t think we’d leave you out, did you?” Rufioh asked, before giving Cronus another smooch. 

“We certainly dun’t want you fillying like a third wheel.” Horuss added, then he copied Rufioh and kissed Cronus again. 

Cronus wondered if this would be happening again, and hoped they were both his boyfriends now. He was enjoying the post coital snuggling and smooching and didn’t want to ruin it by asking questions that might get shot down, but he was hopeful. 


End file.
